Wounded dog
|derived = |level =3 |class =viciousDogClass |combat style=DEFAULT |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |CK race =ViciousDogRace |dialogue = |edid =REScene03Dog |baseid = |refid = }} The wounded dog is a mongrel found in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background The wounded dog is a random encounter where one can approach a wounded passive female mongrel.Sole Survivor refers to her as "bitch" and "girl." Her right legs are at 0 health when examined in V.A.T.S. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * The Sole Survivor can interact with the mongrel and will be given the dialogue prompts to ask if there is anything wrong and then a second prompt to render help in the form of a stimpak will be available. Afterwards the right legs will be at full health in V.A.T.S. and the mongrel will walk normally. The third dialogue prompt has either asking her name or choose between the three names Mutt, Sparky or Buttface. If having to ask her name instead of picking one she will then be labeled "Mutt" afterwards. After the naming dialogue concludes Mutt will simply stay in the area until the encounter/zone resets. * She will appear pleased at the Sole Survivor having relieved her pain, sometimes producing a teddy bear and happily tossing it about. She will also aid the Sole Survivor against nearby hostile enemies. * If encountered during Reunions, Dogmeat will be hostile to her. He cannot kill her though and only knocks her down for a few seconds before she stands up again. Inventory Encounter locations Encounters confirmed to happen at: * Just Northeast of Sanctuary Hills, near the fishing dock. * Just south of Sanctuary Hills, midway between Red Rocket truck stop and Ranger cabin. * The courtyard/statue across the street from ArcJet Systems. * Under the railroad bridge just east of Starlight Drive In. * At the Red Rocket station just north of the Collegiate administration building. * Along the railroad tracks just northeast of NH&M Freight Depot. * In the partially destroyed house just west of Outpost Zimonja or on the railroad tracks beneath the cliff at Tenpines Bluff. * In a small coastal shack just west of Sandy Coves Convalescent Home. * Just west of Walden Pond gift shop. * The river valley east of Recon bunker Theta and west of Lynn Woods. * North of Mass Pike Interchange, near the bridge with a group of raiders nearby. * Outside of Listening Post Bravo. * West of Forest Grove marsh, under the overpass. * West of The Slog, near a small water pond. * Near Beantown Brewery. * East of Longneck Lukowski's Cannery, near the shore. * Along the railroad tracks approximately halfway between Somerville Place and Murkwater construction site. Mutt will follow the Sole Survivor around within a relatively large area if they don't walk too far away. The encounter at the Starlight under the Railroad bridge will have Mutt follow as far as the restaurant overhang at Starlight. She cannot be assigned or interacted with in build mode like one would a purchased junkyard dog. Mutt will not interact with a dog house if placed. Pickpocketing a dog collar into Mutt's inventory won't have any effect. Very rarely, Mutt may turn up in random locations after the first encounter if she was aided. However, she may turn up in settlements as a guard dog. Appearances The wounded dog appears only in Fallout 4. Category:Fallout 4 characters Category:Mongrel characters es:Perro herido ru:Раненая собака uk:Поранена собака